


Kiss In The Snow

by alafaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing; Sherlock is inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community, adventchallenge. This is the first day, prompt of snow.

Of course it would be snowing, John thought bitterly. It had been a long week--there had been several killings whose murderer had then killed himself and that had not been pleasant to find. Sherlock had been sulking ever since--there had only been a typical suicide note, but nothing to explain why the killings had happened. There were then three doctors out with the flu and John had been pulling double shifts ever since. Half his patients, it seemed, had all had the same flu as the doctors.

And now, there was snow which meant both cheerful greetings--which had no mood to return--and people who thought the snow was a reasonable excuse to act like an idiot.

He hunched his shoulders and began the walk home.

~~~

Sherlock smiled at the falling snow. Ever since he had been a child, he loved the snow. He pulled on his coat and scarf and went outside. John was not home yet--surely Sherlock could met his lover half way home and they could take a detour to the park. It was trite enough that surely John would enjoy the gesture and Sherlock could enjoy the snow.

~~~

John grumbled when he saw Sherlock barreling toward him. "Look, whatever it is, you can go on your own."

Sherlock frowned. "What? Oh, no. No case. Just snow."

John blinked. "Really? So you came out this way to enjoy the snow?"

"I thought we could enjoy it together," Sherlock said.

John sighed. "Fine. But I'm in no mood to be adventerous. I just want to go home and relax."

Sherlock shrugged and together they walked back toward Baker Street. Sherlock was his manic self, but John was unable to keep his own spirits up. He was exhausted. So exhausted, he didn't notice that Sherlock managed to steer them to the park. He glared when he realized. "I said--"

"Just five minutes," Sherlock promised. "And then we'll turn back."

Five turned into fifteen and John had to admit it was pretty. The world was silenced, even London, for a bit and it was peaceful. Outside the flat, he pulled Sherlock close. He watched the snow flakes gather in Sherlock's hair and smiled. "It is nice."

Sherlock smiled and John pulled him down to kiss him. It was soft, just a press of lips, but it warmed John from the inside out.


End file.
